fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Secret Book
The Secret Book (秘伝の書 Hiden no sho) is a Stat booster that recurs across the Fire Emblem Series. When used, the Secret Book permanently raises its user's Skill by a set number of points that varies from game to game. In Genealogy of the Holy War, the Secret Book is substituted by the Skill Ring (スキルリング Sukiru ringu), an item that must be placed in the inventory of any unit in order for its Skill-boosting property to take effect. The Secret Book is similarly substituted by the Skill Ring in Thracia 776, although this particular incarnation of the ring functions as an expendable item that permanently boosts its user's Skill by 2 when used. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, the Secret Book's equivalent is a potion that is simply known as the Skill Plus (SKL プラス SKL Purasu), permanently raising its user's Skill by 2 when used. Item Information ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Secret Book |1 |2,250 |Increases its user's Skill by 5. |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem | Secret Book |1 |10,000 |Increases its user's Skill by 4. |} Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War | Skill Ring |1 |20,000 |Increases its wearer's Skill by 5. |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 | Skill Ring |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Skill by 2. |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga | Skill Plus |1 |12,000 |Increases its user's Skill by 3. |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade | Secret Book |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Skill by 2. |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade | Secret Book |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Skill by 2. |} Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones | Secret Book |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Skill by 2. |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance | Secret Book |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Skill by 2. |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn | Secret Book |1 |8,000 |Increases its user's Skill by 2. |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon | Secret Book |1 |2,500 |Increases its user's Skill by 2. |} ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem | Secret Book |1 |2,500 |Increases its user's Skill by 2. |} Fire Emblem Awakening | Secret Book |1 |2,500 |Increases its user's Skill by 2. |} Overview The relative utility of the Secret Book varies from playthrough to playthrough and from game to game, depending upon average enemy Evasion rates, whether or not Skills are available, and whether or not the player chose to use low-accuracy units. In games such as ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, where no skills are triggered by the Skill stat and few enemies possess high evade rates, Secret Books are not very helpful and might even be put to better use getting sold, but in other games they are far more useful. If Skills are not usable, Secret Books should be given to powerful units that are burdened with poor hit rates, typically Fighters or Knights. If Skills are usable, players may want to use Secret Books to boost their chance of activation. An additional 2% chance of activating Sol could be the difference between life and death. Item Locations ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 2:' Enemy Bishop (Ch. 6) |- |Treasure |'Book 1:' Ch. 12 - Chest • Ch. 14 - Chest '''Book 2:' Ch. 9 - Chest • Ch. 11 - Hidden in the sand • Ch. 16 - Chest |- |Secret Shops |'Book 1:' Ch. 19 Book 2: Final-1 |} ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Dropped |'Generation 1:' Munnir (Ch. 1) '''Generation 2:' Jabarro (Ch. 7) |- |Visit |'Generation 2:' Ch. 6 - Village |} ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Treasure |Ch. 5 - Chest |- |Visit |Ch. 17 - Village |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 24 |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Dropped |M17 |- |Treasure |• M14 - Chest • M25 - Hidden in the sand. • Arial Mountains South - Random from Chest. • Arial Mountains North - Random from Chest. • Tower of Morse Floor 3 - Random from Chest. • Tower of Morse Floor 5 - Random from Chest. |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Treasure |Ch. 8 - Chest |- |Visit |Ch. 18A - Village |- |Secret Shops |Ch. 21 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Inventory |Canas |- |Visit |Ch. 12 - Village |- |Treasure |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 22x - Chest '''Hector's Story:' Ch. 23x |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Dropped |Fleet (Ch. 10B) |- |Visit |Ch. 5 - Village |- |Treasure |Ch. 11A - Chest |- |Secret Shop |'Creature Campaign:' Rausten Court |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Dropped |Enemy Raven* (Ch. 12) • Enemy Raven (Reinforcement)** (Ch. 12) • Enemy Raven (Reinforcement) x2*** (Ch. 12) |- |Visit |Ch. 14 - Village |} ''*''Maniac Mode only. ''**''Easy/Normal Mode only. ''***'Hard Mode only. ''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Steal |'Part 2:' Maraj (Ch. 2) |- |Bargains |'Part 1:' Ch. 7 '''Part 3:' Ch. 5 |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Treasure |Ch. 17 - Chest |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 24 |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Enemy Bishop (Ch. 6) |- |Treasure |Ch. 11 - Hidden in the sand. • Ch. 17 - Chest |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 21 |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Ch. 13 • Ch. 23 |- |Treasure |Ch. 6 - Chest • Ch. 21 - Chest |- |Merchants |All locations. (Higher chance in Mount Prism, Origin Peak, Sea-King's Throne, Conqueror's Whetstone, Mountain Village, Warriors' Tomb, Wellspring of Truth and Garden of Giants) |- |Renown |Acquire 630 Renown points in order to obtain one copy of the Secret Book through this method. |} [[Fire Emblem Fates|''Fire Emblem Fates]] |Event |Xeno 6 - End of chapter |} Gallery File:Skill Ring TCG.jpg|The Skill Ring, as it appears in the first series of the TCG. File:Secret Book TCG.jpg|The Secret Book, as it appears in the fifth series of the TCG. File:Skill Ring (Artwork).png|Official artwork of the Skill Ring from the TCG. File:Skill Plus (TS Artwork).png|Artwork of the Skill Plus from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga.